1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to dermatological compositions for use in topically treating numerous dermatological diseases and conditions including herpes simplex, herpes zoster, herpes genitalis, acne, acne vulgaris dermatitis, psoriasis, peripherial vascular disease, fungi of the skin, fungi of the nails, ulcerations of the skin, ulcers of the mouth, burns, sunburns, stomatitis, viral ulcers, fulgerations of the skin and, amputation of the skin including both surgical amputation and accidental amputation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recurrent herpes simplex is one of the most common and perplexing skin conditions treated by the practicing physician. Basically, herpes simplex is an inflamatory skin disease characterized by the formation of small vesicles in clusters. More specifically, it is believed to be an acute virus disease marked by groups of watery blisters on the skin the mouth and mucus membranes, such as the borders of the lips or the nares and the mucus surface of the genitals. It often accompanies fever. While many different types of chemical formulations have been suggested for use in ameliorating or curing this condition, none of the various proposed solutions has been satisfactory.
A number of the most recent proposed solutions are described in Dermatology, "Topical Therapy of Cutaneous Herpes Simplex" by Michael Jarratt, M.D., pages 10-11, September 1979. In that article, Dr. Jarratt states that "there are several topical agents that may relieve or slightly shorten the duration of individual recurrent lisions. The duration of the individual recurrent lisions, however, continues to be a major problem. Another major problem is that while the lesions eventually heal after the application of one of the currently available topical agents, considerable unsightly scar tissue is formed.
Herpes zoster is another skin disease for which there is no currently available effective treatment. Herpes zoster is an acute inflamatory virus disease of the cerebal ganglia and ganglia posterior of the nerve roots, characterized by groups of small vesicles on inflamatory bases occuring in the cutaneous areas supplied by certain nerve trunks, and associated with nuerological pain. While various treatment for herpes zoster, including radiation therapy, cytosin arabinoside, adenosine Arabinoside (Ara-A), Interferon, Zoster-Immuneglobulin systemic corticosteroids have been used, none of these treatments has been completely satisfactory.
Acne is still another skin disease, which although having received considerable attention, has proved most refractory to effective treatment. Acne generally affects teenagers between the ages of 12 and 18, but also may effect adults. Basically, acne is an inflamatory disease of the sebaceous glands. More specifically, acne vulgaris or common acne is a chronic inflammatory disease of the sebaceious galnds occurring most frequently on the face, back and chest. The inflamed glands form either small pink papules, which sometimes surround comedones so as to have black centers, or else pustules or hypertrophied modules. Often, noticable scar tissue is formed on the skin and remains even after the acne has cleared. While there are numerous formulations for treating acne, none significantly shorten the duration of the disease or prevent scar tissue from being formed.
There are numerous other skin diseases, which although having received considerable attention, have proved most refractory to alleviation or improvement. These skin diseases include, dermatitis, psoriasis, peripheral vascular disease, fungi of the skin, fungi of the nails, ulcerations of the skin, ulcers of the mouth, burns, stomatitis and viral ulcers. Most of these skin diseases are characterized by the formation of groups of small vesicles in clusters on the surface of the skin, ulcers on the surface of the skin and even thickening of the skin.
In an article titled "Dermatologic Therapeutic Survey" in The Journal of the Association of Military Dermatologist, by John L. Aeling, Col., MC, USA, pages 2-4, numerous treatments including topical treatments for many of the above listed skin diseases are disclosed. Such topical treatments include the use of topical zinc oxide for herpes simplex and topical hydrophilic ointment with urea 5% and lactic acid 5% for dry skin. However, none of the topical agents disclosed by Dr. Aeling is chemically similar to the topical agent of the instant application and more importantly none of the topical agents is as effective in treating the various skin conditions as the topical agent of the instant invention.
In addition to the various skin diseases mentioned above, amputation of the skin including both surgical and accidental amputations of the skin create unsightly skin conditions. Surgical amputations include removal of cysts, warts and other unnatural growths on the surface of the skin. Such amputations create unsightly holes and scars on the surface of the skin. Accidental amputations include, for example, the amputation of a portion of a finger (not including the bone). There are no known topical agents, which can be applied to these amputated areas of the skin, which help the skin grow back without the creation of substantial scar tissue.